AMOR SECRETO
by Afrodita
Summary: Severus comienza a sentir algo por una alumna. ¿Qué pasará si esa alumna y Severus sienten lo mismo? Es un Severus-alumna (la alumna es inusual jaja) [TERCER CAPÍTULO ARRIBA!]
1. Amor no permitido

**Atención: **Este fic contendrá sexo en alguno de sus capítulos, en este primero no.

**Lo típico: **Estos personajes pertenecen a la Rowling…. Bla bla (no me comáis la cabeza, va?)

Bueno, recuerdo que me dijeron que si hacía un Snape/alumna, así que aquí está jejej, y también quisiera agradecer a **Annita69 Lupin-Black** el que me impulsase a hacerlo, porque al ver su fic dije _"venga cojones, ¿no ibas a hacer un fic del Snape?"_ Ala pos aquí está.

**AMOR SECRETO**

**1. Amor No Permitido**

En las mazmorras reinaba el silencio absoluto, roto únicamente por los sonidos de las burbujas en los calderos humeantes de los alumnos de quinto curso, que trabajaban sin respirar casi para que Snape, que se encontraba dando vueltas entre los alumnos, no les quitase puntos, pero aún así su voz fría y distante parecida a la de una serpiente inundaba la estancia de vez en cuando _"¡5 puntos menos para Gryffindor!"._

Snape se paró frente a la mesa en la que trabajaba una chica que ese verano había dado un cambio tan espectacular que casi nadie la reconocía, había dejado de ser la típica chica tímida, y ahora sonreía con altivez a todos los pretendientes nuevos que su bella figura había atraído el primer día de curso. La joven estaba concentrada en su poción y fruncía levemente el entrecejo al introducir lentamente los ingredientes según el orden correcto.

Severus se quedó sorprendido de la precisión con que aquella alumna manejaba este año las pociones, no es que hubiese sido mala los años pasados, pero éste parecía que tenía un dominio absoluto, aunque él nunca lo aceptaría porque era una Gryffindor, y para él eran nulos en pociones.

La chica no se percató de la mirada insistente del profesor hasta que acabó la poción y sonriendo se echó para atrás mientras en su nariz chata danzaban unas pequitas llamativas _"¡Weasley, nadie la ha dicho que puede relajarse en mi clase! ¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor! Y te quedarás castigada después de clase"_. 

Ginny se sobresaltó al ver a su profesor hecho una furia, no entendía por qué ese hombre siempre parecía estar amargado, se fijó en sus ojos negros como la noche, y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Snape se giró para criticar a otro alumno mientras Ginny le miraba por primera vez como un hombre, se dio cuenta que bajo ese pelo grasoso había un hombre atractivo pero que se escondía entre la frialdad de su mirada y sus ansias de soledad, de estar apartado del mundo y de las personas. Ella no entendía por qué ese cambio de actitud de pronto hacia su profesor, pero cuando cerró los ojos para quitarse de la cabeza esas ideas, se imaginó probando los labios finos y serios de su profesor de pociones.

Abrió los ojos aterrorizada cuando sonó el timbre, empezó a temblar al acordarse de que ahora tenía que quedarse castigada, y el imaginarse a ella sola con Snape la entraban ganas de salir huyendo y sobre todo después de lo que acababa de aparecer por su mente.

Los alumnos recogieron apresuradamente sus trastos y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de aquella tortuosa clase, se les oía gemir indignados por la actitud del jefe de los Slytherins hacia ellos, que siempre les quitaba puntos y les trataba como idiotas.

Ginny esperó sentada balanceando las piernas en la silla. El profesor por su parte no la había ni mirado, quería apartar de sus pensamientos aquellos que le decían que se iba a quedar a solas con Ginny, que se moría por tocar una de esas pecas juguetonas que adornaban toda su cara. Siguió escribiendo y empezó a notar la mirada de su alumna, se ruborizó y no miró hacia donde la chica de cabellos que competían con el más alimentado fuego urgía por su atención.

La chica cansada de esperar comenzó a tamborilear con sus delicados y finos dedos sobre la mesa de pociones, unos años atrás ella había sido regordeta pero ahora lucía un envidiable cuerpo y como sus piernas y brazos, sus dedos eran elegantes, acabados en una uña cuidadosamente tratada en forma de punta perfectamente limada.

Snape levantó el rostro fingiendo poca atención y una mueca fría en su semblante indiferente e imposible de penetrar, Ginny se encogió de hombros al notar el frío que aquella mirada le transmitía por todo su cuerpo, el profesor por otra parte se maldijo de su fachada que debía mostrar ante los alumnos y todas las personas en general, le molestaba ver a esa niña convertida en mujer, muy molesta por el castigo impuesto, seguro que en esos momentos hasta le odiaba, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se levantó lentamente del asiento y se encaminó hacia Ginny que fijaba sus penetrantes ojos azules en los negros del profesor.

Severus giró alrededor del asiento de Ginny haciendo que ella se pusiese muy nerviosa, _"no deberías tomarte tan relajadas mis clases, para dentro de dos días quiero un trabajo sobre estas pociones" le dio un papel que sostenía sobre la cara de la pelirroja, que abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando vio la cantidad de trabajo que la esperaba._

Levantó la mirada amenazadoramente y con sus ojos retó a los del maestro de pociones, Severus parpadeó varias veces al encontrar por primera vez en su vida a una alumna que la miraba con tanta falta de respeto, sus ojos se entornaron amenazadoramente y su piel pálida se tornó a un rojo enfurecido. Se plantó frente a la alumna insolente y cuando iba a gritarle, algo le hizo detenerse, en los labios de la joven había una sonrisa sarcástica.

El profesor abrió los ojos asombrado y se acercó más a Ginny, que en esos momentos se había levantado y había acortado las distancias, cuando sus cuerpos estaba rozándose ligeramente, Ginny volvió a levantar la cabeza orgullosa y mantuvo la mirada fija de su profesor.

El hombre asombrado dio un paso hacia atrás, se maldijo por haber estado apunto de tocarla con las manos que ahora tenía ligeramente levantadas, las bajó de golpe y se giró, dándole la espalada a una contenta Ginny que pensaba que hasta los profesores no se podían resistir ante su nuevo encanto, o al menos Severus Snape, y aquello le agradaba realmente, aunque no sabía el por qué pero empezaba a intuir que sus hormonas revolucionadas últimamente habían encontrado a un candidato con el que probar su nueva fuerza.

Snape se volvió a girar para encararse con Ginny y cuando pudo hablar decentemente le dijo con una voz que competía con el frío hielo: _"puedes irte, más te vale que tu trabajo sea perfecto", Ginny se giró asintiendo silenciosamente y mientras andaba convencida hacia la puerta dijo _"lo será".__

En ese momento un escalofrío recorrió la bien formada espalda de Severus, que miraba como aquella figura menuda pero perfecta iba abandonando la clase con tanta seguridad.

Se sentó nuevamente y se quedó mirando con fijeza la puerta que acababa de cerrarse tras la espalda de la chica de cabellos color de fuego que ahora respiraba entrecortadamente apoyada en la pared de enfrente de la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno aquí queda la historia por ahora.**

**¿Qué os parece el Ginny/Snape? A mí se me hace rarísimo jaja, pero bueno creo que la fumada que llevo ahora me ha dado pie a que ponga esta inusual pareja.**

**Espero que os guste, pedirme cosas si queréis, todo menos pasta eeeehh que tengo 20 céntimos con los que arreglarme la vida… (putos regalos de Navidad, ejem ejem)**

**Bueno a lo que iba, dejarme algún review, para que la continué, porque sino me raya continuar una historia que la peña no lee, así que si no hay review, creo que nadie ha leído y la historia no se continúa porque paso de rayarme, y hablando de rayarme, me estoy rayando demasiado ahora, así que lo mejor es que deje de escribir porque no paran estos dedos, y ala…. **

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!! ESPERO QUE EL 2004 OS VAYA MEJOR QUE ESTE AÑO QUE HABEIS PASADO! (a mí la verdad es que este año 2003 me lo he pasado bien así que espero que sea otro igual o mejor aún)**

**Pues eso… NO OS ATRAGANTEIS GOLOSOSSSSSS**


	2. ¿Qué es lo que me provoca?

**Atención: **Este fic contendrá sexo en alguno de sus capítulos.

**Lo típico: **Estos personajes pertenecen a la Rowling…. Bla bla (no me comáis la cabeza, va?)

**Annita69 Lupin-Black: **Jajaja si con un par de ovarios, nada a ver cuando lo continuo jaja, cuando vuelva esta noche de fumar, porque el mariachi de esta tarde ya esta demasiado olvidado jaja. Buf espero que aparte de original llegue a estar decente y te guste. Jajaja no me siento presionada, aquí está el segundo capítulo.

**Pantrosa**** Black: Alomejor debería haber puesto un personaje mío, de hecho lo iba a hacer, pero no sé de pronto me vino una vocecita a la cabecita que me decía Ginny jajaja y dije aiba la ostia que pareja más extraña, pues adelante pongámonos con estos dos, además da mucho juego esta pareja, como son personajes que se conocen por las descripciones del libro… pues choca más y así impacta jeje. Lo continuaré jaja y no amenazo más (carita de angelito) jajaja. Venga, espero que te guste la continuación.**
    
    **Morella****(****): Bien, aquí está la continuación. Uy a mi tampoco me pegaba mucho Ginny Snape, pero bueno es lo que se me ocurrió. Mmm tranquila Snape no cambiará su forma de ser, él es así, y ni por amor ni nada cambiaría, al menos en vista a los demás.**

**AMOR SECRETO**

**2. ¿Qué es lo que me provoca?**

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se levantó más pronto de lo normal y bajó apresuradamente a la Sala Común, donde había dejado unos libros de pociones que pidió a Hermione para realizar el trabajo impuesto por su profesor de pociones. De mala manera se sentó con el ceño fruncido y cogió unos apuntes del año pasado que también le había prestado Hermione y abrió su libro por la página que trataba sobre la primera de las pociones, comenzó a escribir, con una letra definida y el puño fuertemente apretado, no dejaría que el jefe de los Slytherins le atemorizase y no le daría el gusto de suspenderle aquel trabajo.

Estuvo una larga hora trabajando duramente, consultando sus apuntes, los del año pasado, repasando en todos los libros que tenía desperdigados encima de la mesa en la que estaba apuntando rápidamente notas en un pergamino pequeño y pasando cosas a limpio en uno especial, que se hacía más largo a medida que escribía para que quedase el trabajo cuadrado perfectamente, agradeció el regalo de sus hermanos gemelos, que en un principio habían sido unos pergaminos que se extendían y no te dejaban escribir en ellos, pero con unos cuantos hechizos había conseguido dominarlos y utilizarlos para su propio beneficio.

En ese momento una chica de pelos enmarañados se acercó sonriente a su lado. Ginny dio un respingo cuando oyó la voz de la madrugadora prefecta.

- ¿Qué tal va eso Ginny? –Ginny sonrió con pesar a su amiga- Voy a bajar a desayunar.

Cuando la castaña se disponía a irse, Ginny llamó su atención para que la esperase y recogiendo apresuradamente sus libros y metiéndolos en su mochila raída, se acercó con paso rápido a la salida de la sala, donde le esperaba Hermione. Juntas bajaron al Gran Comedor mientras Ginny iba preguntando algunas dudas a Hermione, que respondía emocionada como siempre que se le pregunta sobre alguna cosa en la que tiene dominio, y suele ser en casi todo, menos en vuelo y en adivinación.

Cuando las dos muchachas entraron en el Gran comedor, una mirada distante y cansada las siguió, Snape estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, desayunando a tempranas horas, en esos momentos pocos alumnos estaban despiertos.

Las chicas se sentaron en su mesa de Gryffindor y se sirvieron un desayuno a base de cereales para recobras fuerzas para los estudios. La vista de Ginny se dirigía de vez en cuando a la mesa donde Snape parecía muy entretenido con sus tortitas con sirope de chocolate, Ginny sonrió al ver que incluso al frío profesor de pociones le gustaba el chocolate, cuando estaba sonriendo la mirada de Severus cruzó con la suya y ambos se quedaron analizando sin que ninguna sonrisa adornase el rostro de la pelirroja.

Fue Snape el que desvió la mirada primero y desvió su atención a la profesora McGonagall que acababa de entrar, Ginny bajó la cara sonrojada al no entender qué le había echo mirar de aquella forma a su maestro, y no se dio cuenta de que dicho hombre la observaba de reojo y sonreía triunfalmente con los ojos al ver el rostro de Ginny parecido al de sus cabellos rojizos.

- ¿Te pasa algo Ginny? ¿Te has atragantado? –dijo Hermione al ver la cara colorada de su acompañante. Ginny negó rotundamente con la cabeza y cogió su mochila sin acabar los cereales y dijo que tenía aún mucho trabajo por delante.

Severus vio como su alumna salía del Gran Comedor y siguió hablando tranquilamente con la profesora de Transformaciones que en ese momento le estaba comentando unas cosas sobre lo que deberían hacer para calmar a los de sexto curso, que este año estaban un poco revolucionados, Snape asentía sin ganas mientras en su interior comenzaba a instalarse un sentimiento parecido a la duda, ¿qué era lo que pasaba cuando veía a la pequeña de los Weasley? Giró su cabeza con una mueca de asco y se despidió de su compañera de trabajo para dirigirse a las mazmorras, el único lugar donde podía pensar tranquilo.

Ginny caminaba desganadamente por los pasillos y se adentró la primera en su clase de Encantamientos, sacó su trabajo y adelantó un poco más antes de que los alumnos comenzasen a llegar y se sentasen desperdigados en los sitios que querían. Antes de que llegase el profesor se quedó pensando distraída en los ojos negros de Snape, al fin y al cabo a ella no le parecían tan severos ni fríos como antes, tampoco le parecía un hombre tan detestable como otros opinaban, se quedo paralizada y en su mente se formó la pregunta ¿pero qué estoy pensando?

El profesor saludó monótonamente al entrar, lo que sacó a Ginny de sus cavilaciones, la chica miró aturdida a ambos lados y comenzó a coger apuntes de unas cosas que estaba diciendo el profesor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Snape esperó silenciosamente a sus alumnos, esa mañana le tocaba clase doble con los de sexto, sonrió al pensar en todos los puntos que ese día quitaría a Longbottom, a ese patoso de Gryffindor y frunció el ceño un poco al pensar en que tendría que adular a Draco, en cierto modo le recordaba a cuando él era niño, pero él no había tenido la suerte de ser tan guapo y popular como el pequeño Malfoy, le gustaba el dominio que tenía Draco de las pociones y le gustaba ver como cada día mejoraba más.

Una cara con una cicatriz en la frente pasó detrás de una melena enmarañada y al lado de un joven alto de cabellos rojizos, Snape se quedó pensativo, era la primera vez que se fijaba más en el Weasley que en Potter, y la presencia de Harry en ese momento no le molestaba como otras veces, vio el cabello de Ron, igualito al de su hermana, solo que ella lo tenía largo y se movía coquetamente con cada paso que daba Ginny, Severus se quedo espantado al estar pensando de nuevo en Ginny, y al intentar quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la joven se encontró la mirada de odio de Harry podía en él, con más frialdad de la que fue capaz se la devolvió a lo que el joven de cabello azabache se sentó rompiendo el contacto visual.

La clase se llenó poco a poco y cuando el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la clase sonó, se levantó de su asiento y empezó a supervisar una poción que había mandado a sus alumnos, se divirtió quitando puntos a Gryffindor por culpa del patoso de Neville y se puso feliz ante la perfección de la poción de su Slytherin preferido, por lo que dio puntos extras a su casa gracias a Malfoy.

Se quedó respirando pesadamente en la nuca del joven Potter, sabía que aquello le pondría nervioso y no le dejaría trabajar bien y lo que quería en esos momentos era fastidiarle, se sentía como un niño chico, no entendía el por qué ese retomado odio hacia Harry, pero una imagen tierna y joven pasó por su mente, de pronto cayó en que estaba celoso, ¿celoso él? ¡Cómo era aquello posible! Pero claro, Ginny siempre había estado enamorada de Harry y  en esos momentos era lo que incrementaba el odio de Snape hacia Harry. Quitó puntos a Potter aunque no tenía razón y se dirigió enfurecido hacia su mesa de trabajo, estaba enfadado consigo mismo.

No se movió en toda la clase, todos los alumnos vieron aterrados el mal humor que había crecido en su profesor e intentaron ni respirar para que no les quitase puntos, incluso Draco, que estuvo molestando a Potter y sus amigos se cayó ante el humor del maestro. Cuando la clase finalizó todos salieron agradecidos y Snape suspiró ruidosamente.

Esperó sentado a su próxima clase, y cuando vio entrar a Colin recordó con horror que tenía en esos momentos clase con los de quinto de Gryffindor, se serenó y recubrió su rostro con una máscara indiferente y de frialdad. Los alumnos que iban entrando hablando entre ellos se callaban y se sentaban silenciosos en sus lugares.

Un cabello rojizo alumbró la vista del profesor y se perdió entre los asientos de los alumnos hacia el final de la clase, Snape agradeció silenciosamente que Ginny hubiese escogido ese lugar, así no tendría que verla si no se levantaba del asiento y podría serenarse para apartar de sus pensamientos a aquella jovencita que lo estaba confundiendo completamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny eligió el asiento más alejado de la mesa del profesor, y se sentó mientras sacaba sus bártulos y el profesor comenzaba a dar clase. La clase fue más rápida de lo que ella habría pensado, no se cruzó en ningún momento con la mirada de Severus, ni éste hizo ademán de acercarse para criticar su poción, se sintió liberada de una presión en su pecho cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase. Recogió las cosas y cargó con su mochila que transportaba un sobrepeso debido a la cantidad de libros y apuntes que llevaba para realizar su trabajo.

Cuando intentaba adelantar a algunos alumnos de su casa para salir precipitadamente de la clase, su mochila hizo un ruido y se rompió por debajo, haciendo que todos los libros cayesen al suelo, Ginny azorada rechazó las propuestas de sus compañeros cuando se agachaban para ayudarla y terminó quedándose sola, ante la mirada escrutadora de Snape, que observaba cada movimiento que la joven hacía.

En un momento, Ginny encontró delante suyo una túnica que acababa en unos zapatos negros y limpiados con esmero, fue levantando la vista poco a poco y se encontró con la cara de Severus, se sorprendió al ver que en su rostro había una especie de sonrisa irónica, pero su sorpresa llegó a límites inimaginables cuando su maestro se agachó y la pasó un libro que había cogido del suelo.

- ¿Pociones de 7º curso? -preguntó fríamente.

- Mi hermano George me lo dejó para que hiciese el trabajo que me mandó usted –recalcó la palabra usted y agarró el libro que le tendía el profesor que en esos momentos fruncía el ceño.

Snape se quedó mirándola aún agachado y Ginny dejó de recoger libros para fijar su mirada en Severus, estuvieron unos instantes mirándose sin que nada ni nadie les importase en aquellos momentos y Ginny cerró sus grandes ojos cuando la mano firme, sudorosa y fría de su profesor se posó sobre su mejilla. El tacto en un principio era frío y molesto, pero luego le resultó cálido y agradable y abrió los ojos para enseñarle que no le molestaba que la acariciase la cara. Snape no dijo nada ante la mirada confusa pero a la vez aprobatoria de Ginny, sino que fue acercándose lentamente a los jugosos y rojizos labios de la pelirroja.

Ginny cerró los ojos ante el inminente contacto de los labios de su maestro, pero en ese momento se escucharon ruidos fuera y Snape retiró la mano bruscamente y se levantó casi de un salto para dirigirse sin mirar a Ginny a su mesa de trabajo.

La muchacha realmente confundida acabó de recoger los libros y con un "reparo" arregló el roto de su mochila, la lleno de libros y salió casi corriendo del aula de pociones, mientras andaba de forma apresurada por los pasillos en su cabeza no paraba de formarse la idea de que casi besaba a Snape, ¡a su maestro de pociones! A aquel hombre despreciable que le hacía la vida imposible a su hermano y a sus amigos, a Harry… ¿Harry? Desde cuando había dejado de pensar en Harry, sonrió al recordar que el año pasado había empezado a salir con chicos y se olvidó de Harry Potter, su amor de la infancia. Con los pensamientos y nervios aún alterados se perdió entre los pasillos que la llevaban a su próxima clase, a la que llegaría tarde.

Snape por su parte recibió e malos modos a los alumnos de primero de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, y les mandó preparar una poción difñicilisima y para dejar de pensar en que había estado apunto de besar a Ginny Weasley, a una Gryffindor… ¡a una alumna!, se dedicó a quitar puntos sin consideración a los asustadizos alumnos de primero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, ¿que os parece?**

**Ya sé que no tiene sexo aún, jeje pero bueno, vayamos un poco más lentos con este tema, aunque en el siguiente capítulo adelanto que habrá bastante más acercamiento.**

**No sé si os estará gustando, nunca había escrito una historia con estos dos personajes, y bueno espero vuestros reviews.**

**Consejos, críticas, de todo a la opción esa tan bonita que pone Reviews, juntos debajo de aquí, al lado izquierdo, si si eso que ves y que a veces no tocas, andaaa esta vez hazlo, que a los autores nos hace ilusión y nos anima a continuar los fics.**


	3. Nunca hubiese acertado

**Atención: **Este fic contendrá sexo en alguno de sus capítulos.

**Lo típico: **Estos personajes pertenecen a la Rowling…. Bla bla (no me comáis la cabeza, va?)

**Pantrosa Black: **Sisis jeje es que normal que este confundido, estamos hablando de una alumna jeje. Espeor que no haya tardado mucho con la actualización, es que antes de actualizar me gusta tener al menos dos reviews jaja. Jajaja gracias por decir que mis fics son geniales aisss que emoción! Jeje :-) lee lee, que para algo los hago ;-) Me alegro de que te gustase y bueno en este capítulo ya hay algo más de pasión desatada jeje. Espero que te guste.
    
    **Melliza(****):** Si, yo tampoco había visto antes un Severus/Ginny en español jaja, es que no pega mucho, pero es gracioso. Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic, aquí tienes la actualización para que sigas leyendo jeje ;-) Uyyy a mí también se me antojó chocolate mientras lo estaba escribiendo jaja, y como no tenía tortitas ni nada, pues ala me pille una tableta de chocolate jeje. Ok ok fiera ;-) Sev todito para ti jeje. Espero que te guste este capítulo.
    
    **annita69**** Lupin-Black:** Jeje bueno al menos no queda tan mal el Ginny/Snape. Bueno, cierto que se preocupa mucho por el trabajo, pero es más bien por orgullo que por otra cosa, al fin y al cabo, no quiere perder ante un Slytherin, ella es una Gryffindor jeje, y si que logrará impresionar a Snape. Oh y el pobre Severus que va a tener un gran dolor de cabeza sí, porque no se decide ni sabe lo que está sintiendo, nuevas emociones para este frío profesor jeje. Ey iré a leer el tuyo, jaja no hace falta que tenga nada de fumar jaja, solo que cuando estoy fumada tengo ideas muy extrañas jaja, con el anterior estaba completamente normal jajaja, aunque no niego que me apetezca un porrito… aisss pero estoy de exámenes así que nada a esperar que los acabe ;-)

**Anvi-Snape: **Que bien que te gustase, bueno en este capítulo ya hay más acción, avísame cuando continúes tu fic sobre esta pareja jeje, yo creo que es el primero que leí de Ginny/Snape sin que fuera el mío jeje. Bueno si, parado por que es alumna… normal, y la otra pues no entiende que se puda estar enamorando de un profesor jeje. Bueno disfrútalo! Y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Iraty Rowling:** A mí Snape no me da asco, es un personaje simplemente diferente, frío, misterioso, Slytherin en definitiva y eso tiene su morbo. Bueno con Ginny, yeah una pareja muy extraña, hice esta historia por petición y al pensar en las chicas que habían… una lista muy reducida, pues pensé que quedaría bien un toque de Ginny/Snape jeje. Bueno espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Isabo-Black: **Sí que me animan los reviews jeje. Francés? Jaja yo fui nula para ese idioma, lo di durante cuatro años y no se absolutamente nada jeje. Bueno espero que te guste este capítulo. Yep sé que la pareja es inusual.

**AMOR SECRETO**

**3. Nunca hubiese acertado**

Ginny pasó el resto del día ausente, se encerró en la biblioteca y trabajó con esmero y determinación, cuando salió de la sala, ya llevaba gran parte del trabajo adelantado y finalizado, estaba contenta consigo misma, esa noche en la Sala Común de Gryffindor lo acabaría por fin y se lo daría al día siguiente a su profesor, cuando pensó en él, una leve sacudida se hizo presa de su estómago.

- Me han dicho que te han puesto un trabajo muy duro de pociones –Ginny levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Harry, el chico estaba algo colorado, pero camino al lado de ella- es odioso Snape.

- Sí –dijo Ginny tranquilamente- pero le voy a presentar un trabajo que se va a quedar con la boca abierta.

- Eso no es difícil tratándose de ti –Harry se puso un poco más rojo mientras Ginny le miraba con curiosidad y con los mofletes algo colorados.

- Gracias –susurró mirando al suelo.

- Yo te ayudaría si manejase bien pociones –hizo una mueca- pero ya sabes… no es lo mío.

Ginny se rió y estuvieron hablando un poco más mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor, cuando entraron una mirada llena de odio les siguió, el profesor Snape observó con furia a Harry y a Ginny entrar mientras la chica se reía de algo que Harry había dicho.

Se sentaron al lado de Ron y Hermione y comieron en silencio, Ginny se encontró una vez con la mirada de Snape, y para su agrado se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadado, le sonrió irónicamente y con descaro y luego siguió hablando con Harry, aquello hizo que Snape se pusiese de muy malhumor y salió del Gran Comedor sin haber acabado.

Ginny terminó de comer tranquilamente y luego subió sola a la Sala Común, nada más llegar abrió todos los libros y sacó los apuntes, así como el trabajo que ya estaba prácticamente finalizado, cuando el retrato de la Señora Gorda se volvió a abrir pasadas unas cuantas horas, Ginny estaba acomodada en un sillín, releyendo con felicidad el trabajo que había realizado, Hermione se acercó a ella para preguntarle qué tal, y Ron metió sus narices en el trabajo mientras Harry se quedaba un poco más apartado y dirigía miradas furtivas a la pelirroja.

La chica se despidió de todos alegando que estaba agotada y que ya les vería al día siguiente, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación en la torre de las chicas y se metió en la cama con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Snape salió del Gran Comedor y bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, quitando puntos a unos cuantos Gryffindors que para su gusto perturbaban la paz de los pasillos.

Llegó hecho una furia a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de él y se encontró en un oscuro recinto, encendió las velas que habían desperdigadas por las frías paredes, la tenue luz iluminó los escasos muebles relucientes a causa de la falta de polvo. Se encaminó, haciendo un ligero sonido con su túnica al arrastrarla, hacia un sillón bajo y algo incómodo que tenía en el centro de la sala, sacó unos trabajos de pociones de algunos estudiantes y se puso a corregir, sonriendo con malicia cuando se encontraba con alguno que no era de un alumno de Slytherin.

El reloj mágico de la pared hacía ruido al mover las pesadas manecillas con forma de serpiente. Fuera era todo oscuridad, la noche se había cernido sobre el castillo y ya era hora de ir a descansar. Pasó por una puerta de madera y entró en su habitación, una cama pequeña y adornada con el emblema de Slytherin le esperaba, apagó el candelabro con un movimiento de varita y se metió entre las sábanas frías, en su habitación hacía mucho frío, como en la sala común de Slytherin, pero a ellos les gustaba el frío y les agradaba dormir envueltos en una manta de aire helado.

Severus cerró los ojos y se encontró con una mata de pelo pelirrojo, se incorporó de golpe en la cama y se levantó hacia el baño, cuando llegó se miró en el espejo, un hombre con unos ojos negros como la más temible oscuridad le devolvía la mirada, metió las manos bajo el agua congelada y se lavó la cara, intentando borrar la imagen que instantes anteriores le había atormentado, pero… ¿realmente le había atormentado? Había sentido calidez al observar ese pelo rojo como el fuego, esas pequitas tiernas y danzarinas, esos ojos… se volvió a mirar con horror en el espejo y volvió a remojar la piel cetrina de su rostro, con furia y desesperación.

Volvió a su cama y sacó una poción de la mesita de noche, era una poción para poder dormir sin sueños y sin pesadillas, al fin y al cabo, al ser un exmortífago, habitualmente miles de imágenes terroríficas de aquel tiempo le atormentaban sin cesar.

Pronto cayó en un ligero y profundo sueño, sin que ninguna cabellera llamativa apareciese por su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny se levantó perezosamente, la luz solar le quemaba ligeramente en la cara, se sobresaltó y se incorporó con rapidez, mirando el reloj, sus ojos se abrieron con una mueca de horror, era tarde, ¡tardísimo! Su primera clase ya estaba empezada, se quedó pensando y su mueca de horror aumentó aún más al recordar que la primera clase de ese día era pociones.

Se levantó de la cama, desvistiéndose con rapidez e intentando ponerse el uniforme, que difícil resulta esa tarea cuando una tiene prisa, se abrochó mal la falda y la camisa, así que tuvo que volver a desabotonar todos los botones e intentarlo de nuevo, cuando estuvo lista se puso la túnica encima y corrió por la Sala Común con el trabajo de pociones bajo el brazo.

El corredor estaba desierto y voces de los profesores sonaban a través de las puertas que iba pasando mientras corría hacia las mazmorras, se le hizo eterno el camino, llegó jadeando y con la blusa mal abrochada, al igual que la túnica se le había movido y el pelo lo tenía totalmente alborotado al no haber podido peinarse esa mañana.

Se paró frente a la puerta detrás de la cual escuchó la voz amortiguada del profesor Snape explicando una poción. Se apoyó e intentó recuperar el aire que le faltaba, cuando estuvo más o menos bien, asió el manillar y lo giró, llamando antes con los nudillos y escuchando que un silencio se apoderaba de la clase.

Metió la cabeza tímidamente y se encontró con una mueca fría y sarcástica en la cara de su profesor.

- Vaya, al fin te has dignado a aparecer Weasley –cuando Ginny iba a entrar un ruido desagradable proveniente de la boca de Snape la hizo detenerse- ¿crees que puedes entrar en mi clase cuando hace media hora que ha comenzado? –negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír maliciosamente- 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor por los minutos de retraso –Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor, ¡30 puntos! Sus compañeros la iban a matar. Cuando se dispuso a cerrar la puerta para quedarse fuera mientras terminaba la clase volvió a escuchar la voz de Snape- ¡Ah! Y castigada a las ocho en mi despacho.

Ginny cerró suavemente la puerta y dio una patada a la pared con furia, se tuvo que agarrar el pie dolorido mientras se le caía la mochila al suelo. Recogió todo con un humor de perros y se quedó sentada en el suelo mientras miraba furiosa un punto en el infinito, esperando a que la clase acabase y pudiese entregarle el trabajo a ese odioso profesor, pero una voz en su interior le interrumpió sus pensamientos ¿pero es odioso? No… Ginny se había sentido atraída por aquella sonrisa malvada que había parecido en la cara de su profesor, cuando se dio cuenta de que una sonrisa estúpida se había apoderado de sus labios, se levantó indignada y empezó a dar vueltas por el pasillo para intentar entretenerse y así calmar su furia y a la vez esos pensamientos que no debería de tener.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus continuó con la clase y al final pidió a los alumnos que le entregasen una muestra en una botellita para puntuarles. Luego vio como sus alumnos salieron corriendo de la clase y una pequeña figura se colaba entre ellos y se acercaba con paso decidido y los ojos furiosos hacia donde estaba él.

Agarró los pergaminos que le tendía la chica pelirroja y miró el título, lo reconoció como el trabajo que le había mandado, cuando la chica se iba a ir, Severus la detuvo con su voz parecida a los susurros del viento, fría, dominante…

- Aún sigues teniendo el castigo señorita Weasley –Ginny le miró por encima del hombro y asintió frunciendo con fuerza los labios- más le vale no llegar tarde esta vez.

Snape se giró y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias mientras Ginny se perdía por la puerta de la clase.

El resto del día para Severus fue aburrido, nada del otro mundo, dar clase, quitar puntos, molestar a Potter, favorecer a Malfoy… Antes de la hora de la cena, sobre las ocho, llegó a la puerta de su despacho que comunicaba con su habitación, entre la oscuridad de los marcos de la madera de la puerta, estaba Ginny, esperando reclinada sobre la superficie lisa, cuando le vio se puso recta de forma tensa.

Severus pasó a su lado y abrió la puerta sin hacer ningún indicio de que la hubiese visto, Ginny confundida pasó detrás de él al interior del oscuro despacho, Severus encendió como siempre las velas que daban una luz amarillenta e iluminaban todos los botes con extraños contenidos que estaban esparcidos por todas las estanterías.

- Siéntate Weasley –susurró al verla de pie enfrente de la mesa en la que él se había sentado. La chica apartó la silla de la mesa y tomó asiento obedientemente, aunque moviéndose con gestos pesados, como si le repugnase la idea de hacerle caso.

- ¿Qué quiere que haga? –dijo desafiante y fijando sus ojos en los negros del profesor.

- Veamos, los calderos y la clase ya fueron limpiados por un chico de tercero y otro de sexto, ambos Gryffindors –miró fijamente a Ginny- ¿ves esos tarros que hay en esa esquina? –Ginny siguió la cabeza de Severus hacia un rincón oscuro en el que se podían distinguir las sombras de algunos botes como los que estaban en las estanterías. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza- ordénalas alfabéticamente sin magia –extendió la mano para que Ginny le diese la varita y luego señaló el lugar por el que comenzaban los botes con la primera inicial "A".

Ginny se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a los botes, tuvo que reprimir una ahorcada al ver algunos contenidos de ellos, formas extrañas flotando en líquidos de todos los colores, cogió uno y miró su nombre, empezaba por la "S", se acercó hacia esa estantería siguiendo los nombres que había en las tapas.

Snape sacó el trabajo de la pelirroja y comenzó a corregirlo sin prestar mucha atención a los pasos de la chica alrededor de todo el despacho.

Las agujas del reloj se movían haciendo un ruido sordo que envolvía toda la estancia y le privaba del silencio incómodo, Severus levantó la cabeza cuando hubo finalizado el trabajo, estaba realmente sorprendido, ese trabajo se merecía la máxima nota, pero le dolía dárselo a una Gryffindor, le molestaba dárselo a Ginny Weasley, pero al contrario de lo que muchos alumnos pensaban, él respetaba cuando una cosa era justa o no, siempre que no tuviese nada que ver con Harry Potter.

- Weasley –la pelirroja giró la cabeza y miró con ojos cansados y la piel algo húmeda por una película de sudor debido al esfuerzo- acércate un momento, aquí tienes un fallo- Ginny se apartó el pelo de la cara con un movimiento rápido de la mano que hizo que no se escuchase un bufido que salió de sus labios.

La pelirroja llegó hacia la mesa y se acercó, intentando no hacer caso a las sacudidas que daba su estómago, a la silla de Snape. El profesor le señaló una frase tachada con tinta roja sólo porque no le había gustado una palabra. Ginny frunció el ceño y miró a su profesor.

Severus la observaba sin darse ni cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su dedo aún seguía señalando la frase que había encontrado errónea, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Ginny.

- El resto no está mal –dijo Snape reaccionando y restando importancia al perfecto trabajo que le había entregado Ginny. La chica asintió silenciosamente y fijó sus ojos otra vez en los de Snape.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, sin hacer nada más que mirarse, detenidamente, sin prisa, observándose evaluadoramente de arriba abajo, hasta que sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Severus se movió y se incorporó, dejando atrás la silla en la que había estado sentado. Ahora miraba a Ginny desde más centímetros de altura, la pelirroja había levantado su cabeza y observaba el pelo medio largo que caía sobre la piel de su profesor.

Pareció que el sonido que hacían antes las agujas del reloj, se detuvo, que la noche silenció todos los ruidos de animales, que las velas no se tambaleaban y la luz era fija, iluminándoles los rostros en ese despacho, en ese momento en que ninguno de los dos sabía qué había pasado.

Ginny fue la primera en moverse, pasándose el cabello nerviosamente por detrás de las orejas, Severus tomó eso como que debía hacer algo, y sin preparar ni pensar en nada, cerró las distancias entre ambos y le agarró delicadamente la cara con uno de sus dedos, haciendo que subiese el mentón y la chica pudiese mirarlo fijamente.

Severus fue cerrando las distancias mientras acercaba sus labios a los jugosos de Ginny, el contacto del frío del profesor con el calor de la alumna hizo que ambos se diesen cuenta de que se estaban besando. La pelirroja no se apartó, sino que se acercó aún más al profesor y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Snape estaba sorprendido por esa reacción, nunca había esperado que Ginny le fuese a devolver el beso, pero ahora estaba ocurriendo y no lo iba a echar a perder, el mal ya estaba hecho.

Las manos de Severus se dirigieron tímidamente a la espalda de Ginny, agarrándola con delicadeza y recorriendo los pliegues de la túnica mediante caricias. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Ginny cómo pensaba que besaba Snape, nunca habría descrito la manera verdadera, antes que nada se hubiese reído, y si hubiese dicho algo, nunca se hubiese asemejado a la ternura, a las caricias por la espalda, sin prisa pero sin pausa, a esos labios que la absorbían, la legua que acariciaba todo el interior de su boca de forma delicada, conociéndola, saboreándola. Nunca hubiese acertado.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo habían estado pegados, conociendo sus labios, sus bocas como un alumno y un profesor no deben hacer nunca. Severus abrió los ojos y se separó lentamente, viendo los ojos confusos de Ginny abrirse después, se miraron, no sabían qué hacer, ni qué decir, únicamente se observaban.

Pero la tentación era más fuerte, Snape, el jefe de los Slytherins, una serpiente, tentaba a Ginny como el reptil que incita a Eva a probar el fruto prohibido, y así pasó con ella, no pudo aguantarse, volvió a juntar sus labios con los de su profesor, que sorprendido por aquella reacción hizo un movimiento algo brusco, con más pasión.

Severus no supo en qué momento agarró a Ginny por debajo de la túnica, sin que la pelirroja le apartase las manos y la subió sobre la mesa, apartando con un brazo, y sin dejar de besarla, todo lo que había sobre la mesa, sonó el ruido de un tarro al chocar contra la superficie del suelo, se rompió, detrás se escuchó el sonido de los pergaminos rozando el aire, pero Ginny y Severus no oyeron nada.

Ginny había desabrochado con rapidez los botones de la túnica de Snape, y cuando ésta estuvo abierta, metió las manos palpando la camisa negra que tenía debajo de la túnica, Severus por su parte metió las manos dentro de la falda de Ginny sin poder contenerse y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos con una mano, mientras la otra desabrochaba los botones de la túnica de la chica.

Se separaron un momento para coger aire, sus respiraciones eran agitada, y las manos de ambos recorrían ya superficies de piel del otro. Volvieron a besarse, ésta vez con más pasión aún, apretando con fuerza sus labios, recorriendo con destreza el interior de sus bocas, y las manos siguiendo recorridos trazados por sus imaginaciones, deslizándose y haciendo arrancar leves suspiros de parte del otro, se disponían a deshacerse de la ropa.

Sonó el manillar de la puerta, todo fue demasiado rápido, alguien entró en la estancia sin haber llamado y Snape estaba apoyado en la mesa, con Ginny bajo su cuerpo, la ropa a punto de deslizarse hacia el suelo, y las manos en contacto con la carne tibia de la pelirroja.

- ¿Profesor Snape? –una voz que típicamente arrastraba las palabras, ahora estaba sorprendida, había susurrado eso saliendo de la especie de shock que le había causado ver a su profesor de pociones y jefe de su casa, encima de una alumna, Gryffindor y hermana de uno de los amigos de la persona que más odiaba en ese colegio, Harry Potter.

Snape se separó bruscamente de Ginny y miró hacia la puerta de su despacho, donde una figura entre sombras y con el cabello platino le miraba con ojos como platos. La figura se dio la vuelta cuando Severus comenzaba a abrocharse rápidamente los botones, y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Pase y cierre la puerta señor Malfoy –dijo intentando mantener la voz serena, no podía dejar marchar a Draco sin haber hablado con él después de lo que había visto.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Buenas!!!**

**Hacía tiempo ya que no actualizaba esta historia, jeje y la tenía casi acabada, a sí que bueno hoy he decidido terminarla, aquí la tenéis, espero que os guste este capítulo.**

**¿Creéis que Draco dirá algo? ¿Cómo se lo tomará Ginny el estar en una habitación con las dos personas que más odia en ese colegio? ¿Qué hará Snape?**

**Bueno, gracias por leer.**

**Espero que dejéis reviews!!!!!!!!**


End file.
